neverwinterfandomcom-20200223-history
Guild: Cult of Mattachine
Welcome to Mattachine So if you seek a LGBT & Allies (that's all our straight friends, family & supporters) guild to have a good time and enjoy some nice company, we hope that you will check us out. The main objective of the guild is for everyone to have fun, and second to help each other out. This means teaming for difficult missions, answering questions etc. Other than that we emphasize that we have no complex rank structure and practice "minimal government", so to speak. That is why our guild is all about its members. The Officers will only be around to make sure things run smoothly. It is the members that makes what this guild is and what it will become. Our guiding principle is acceptance and diversity. Many of our members have been with us from the games' beta stages. This page contains all the information you need to know to join the guild quickly. How to join Apply here FAQ Neverwinter Online Please read this if you experience a snag in the process to find out what might be causing it. The Mattachine Guild spans over Champions Online, Star Trek Online and Neverwinter Online. Please bookmark this FAQ page in your browser so you can come back if or when you need to. Follow the link to get answers to the following questions: Neverwinter Online FAQ * I haven’t been invited to the guild in the game yet, why? * I can’t see anyone from the guild chatting, why? * How do I make it easier to see what other members are saying? * I’m still a Recruit in the guild roster, why? * I’m unable to access the guild bank, why? * I can’t find the guild rules I’m required to read and RSVP to, how do I do that? * Why should I join the Facebook group? * I don’t want anyone on Facebook to see that I’m part of this guild, is that possible? Neverwinter History Cult of Mattachine is an ancient group that lived hidden in plain sight in all societies for centuries. In the beginning it consisted of masked sword dancers wearing elaborate and colourful costumes. They later had members in to Lord Nasher Alagondar's court as truth speaking jesters. They helped Lord Nasher by whispering in his ear the ongoings of the world outside the castle walls. Which was instrumental in his glorious reign. When Mount Hotenow erupted and the royal family disappeared they searched long hours, usually until morning trying to find them. They eventually found descendants to the Neverwinter Nine that they hoped would be the force that Neverwinter needed to rise from the ashes. But they were too late and Lord Dagult Neverember had seized power of Neverwinter. As the Sons of Alagondar, which was what the descendants of the Neverwinter Nine decided to call themselves, started their campaign of insurgency and propaganda against Lord Dagult, the cult decided on another more peaceful approach. They focused on the truth and criticised Lord Neverember with impunity to demonstrate his failings to the citizens of Neverwinter. As the Sons of Alagondar were occupied with internal fighting that lead to the creation of the more violent Nasher Rebels and as well as Lord Neverember had learned from the critique made by the Cult of Mattachine, about how he ruled, and improved from that so did the Cult of Mattachine's ways change again. Further away from the ways of the Sons of Alagondar and even further away from the violence of the Nashers. The members of the Cult of Mattachine emerged from their centuries long disguise to fight in the open for the rights of every citizen in Neverwinter. As the situation with the chasm grew, the focus once more shifted once more to a more external view. To rid the lands of the evil trying to destroy it. Real World History The guild was founded in 2009 as a Champions Online Guild. Then in 2010 when Star Trek Online was released we expanded to that game. And since 2014 we have expanded our guild to include Neverwinter Online as well. Mattachine Society, Cult of Mattachine, Mattachine Fleet and House of Mattachine have gotten their names from the civil rights movement that pre-dated Stonewall with decades, called the Mattachine Society. The name has an even older history then that. There was a medieval and renaissance French secret society of masked men with that name who, that through their anonymity, were empowered to criticize ruling monarchs with impunity. This French group was named in turn after Mattaccino. The name comes from a character in Italian theatre. The name comes from the word "mattinate" (which means: mornings), and included going long hours, until morning and having fun. Mattaccino was a kind of court jester, who would speak the truth to the king when nobody else would. The word "mattachin" however originally came from Moorish sword-dancers who wore elaborate, colourful costumes and masks and it is derived from the Arabic word mutawajjihin which means "mask-wearers". Category:Guild